Can I love again?
by SassyChip
Summary: Touka was hurt badly by her brother and Kaneki rescued her. Will she be able to forgive Kaneki for what he did and learn to love him again? Going through a series of twisted lies and mistakes. CURRENTLY REWRITING
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppl of da world. I absolutely love Tokyo Ghoul and I'm also a huge Touka and Kaneki supporter. This is gonna be a love story about Kaneki and Touka. Hope ya like it :D**

Touka yelled in pain as she tried to get up.

"Sis, you've gotten weak." Stated Ayato. She glared at him as she attempted to stand up with no success.

"What did you do?" She asked. Her scratches and injuries were refusing to heal.

"Why sis you didn't know? He chuckled and brought out the small bottle of blue liquid. It was what he forced Touka to take earlier before their fight.

"That drug!" She realized and screamed in pain as Ayato attacked again. The liquid was full of toxic acid ghouls were not immune to. It would stop their healing system and basically become human for a period of time.

She silently cursed him as she crawled away yet Ayato wasn't giving her a chance.

"That's all you got? Coward!" He yelled and chuckled before advancing on her.

"Dad would have been so disappointed at you!" She screamed when his kagune attacked her causing blood everywhere. She knew she was going to die as she cried silently. Her strength was gone; she couldn't do anything. Kaneki left her, everything she had was gone. Suddenly she saw a figure come and grabbed her. She wanted to run but she was too weak. She opened her eyes "idiot." She said before blacking out.

She opened her eyes to see a large room, covered with some scratches obviously attacked at but seemed so familiar. She was laid in a bed and suddenly a shrilling pain came over her and she screamed.

Kaneki walked over and stared at her. "I must be dreaming." She muttered before clearing her eyes.

"Touka." Kaneki said. Her eyes widened. It was Kaneki! She immediately tried to get down and failed shrieking. He was by her side at once and helped her back. "I don't need your help!" She yelled and batted his hand away only to receive more pain. She finally felt the pain. She looked pretty bad, her back was wounded horribly. Fresh slashes marked all over her and she had bruises covering her completely. She winced when she tried to move and her back felt like it was on fire.

Kaneki continued to look at her. "What, you think its funny that I can't move? Listen, I can still kill you!" She yelled and gave out a small cry. He snorted then became serious. "Touka you can get mad at me or kill me later but right now you need a bit of help." He said, his white hair glistening in the night. She looked at his jet black nails and remembered he was no longer the cute idiot that knew nothing about the world, he changed. Touka turned her head away and ignored him.

"I. Don't. Need. Your. Damn. Help." She simply said then struggled to get back to bed. Kaneki sighed walked over to her. "Touka, you are in no shape to fight with me now so just let me help you and we'll get over with it!" He yelled getting frustrated. He didn't like how she was so distant from him nor did he like that she was hurt so badly she can't even move. He would have killed Ayato if it wasn't for Touka.

She glared at him. "What, don't think I am ever going to forgive you for what you did!" She tried to stay calm.

"Why aren't you healing?" He asked clearly annoyed.

" It doesn't concern you." She spat. By this time Kaneki was already at his limits and he walked to Touka and pushed her to the wall. She screamed when it touched her wounds. He came close to her neck and Touka's face reddened immediately. " Blue liquor." He stated. He tried to stay calm but he was seriously worried about her. Having her hurt was even more painful then getting hurt himself. He stood up and walked out the door ignoring Touka's cries. _That asshole, and I thought he might have changed_. The pain was really killing her and nothing was helping. She slowly felt her eyes get heavy yet the pain didn't let her sleep. After what seemed like hours, Kaneki returned with a white plastic bag. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. She glanced at the bag and saw that it was full of healing products, human healing products from antibacterial cleaners to painkillers, literally anything you could think of.

Kaneki originally tried to act normal and walk into the drug store but as soon as the shoppers saw him they fled and he just grabbed whatever he could think of and left the store. As he walked out the CCG came and tried to capture him and before he knew it they were all dead. He looked at them coldly before returning back to his "house". He opened the door surprised to see Touka sleeping, he didn't want to wake her but sadly he did. Her eyes widened as she saw Kaneki come back, that little asshole had dared to return and come with some crap!?... TO BE CONTINUED

 **So.. This is the first chapter and I wrote it in a hurry, I'm not really that good in fight scenes but that's the best I can do. I hope for some reviews, Thank ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...ppl of da world. So sorry for the late update... (*_*) School has been all over me and im one hell of a procrastinator but** i **promise the next update will come soon**

 **I wanted to change the story up a little bit cause I was so struck by the anime and the manga and the pathetic ending got me just goddammed mad so** i **hope you guys like this story. BTW Touka is a bit OOC (out of character) but its just temporarily!**

"What are you doing here?" She asked sorely. He shook his head and opened the bag of items.

"Look asshole, I don't know what has gotten wrong with you but those little toys you have won't do you any good." She said matter of factly.

"Touka, those are for you." He said calmly. Touka threw a look of disbelief.

"Human medicine is not going to help me!" She raised her arm but winced.

"Touka it will hurt a bit more when you put it on but it's the only way you can be healed or you can bleed to death." He stated and began preparing. Touka glared at him refusing to cooperate. "Touka!" He said calmly. She continued to glare. Kaneki smiled creepily before slamming her against the wall. "Ah!" She screamed tears falling down. He pinned both her hands with one hand and began ripping her clothes off. "KANEKI KEN!" She said screamed.

The cold wind blew to her and she looked down finding that she only had a black bra and a pair of matching night shorts. Her face reddened immediately and punched at Kaneki. "You goddamned pervert what are you thinking!" She searched for her clothes which were no where to be found. Kaneki continued to open the packages and took out the anti bacterial cleaner. He released her hands. Touka stared at him before a burning pain came over her. She screamed and tried to shake it away but Kaneki held her back. She screamed as the pain got worse. I shouldn't have trusted him, he's torturing me, huh, revenge. Touka smiled sadly. Yet she still tried to resist.

"Touka-Chan!" Kaneki yelled. She stopped for a moment and looked at him, when was the last time he called her that?

"Please, I know it might hurt but it's the only way you can be healed." He said, his eyes so sorrowful. She stared at him. Did he almost look mad?

"asshole." She said and turned her head away. Kaneki chuckled before getting back to work. Her shoulders tensed as the liquid cleared her blood away. She didn't notice but Kaneki's face was darkening minute by minute. How dare Ayato hurt her? He unconsciously released his kagune as Touka stared in shock. He looked at her and saw one of his kagune attempt to attack Touka. Touka's eyes turned dangerously red as she tried to release her kagune but failed. Kaneki quickly realized what he was doing and his kagune disappeared as he stared at Touka. With her eyes still red she threw a punch at Kaneki which he dodged. She was shaking vigorously as her body tensed. She saw Kaneki run to her before she blacked out.

Touka's eyes flew open as the light shone threw the room. She tried to get up and cringed. She looked at herself. All the slashes and cuts were treated with medicine carefully and were basically healed healed. She got up and stretched. _Finally, back to good old me_. She looked around and saw Kaneki lying on the ground, sleeping. She walked over to him and slowly looked at him. His snowy white hair covered his eyes and his pale face shining in the sun. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Touka standing next to him and he got up quickly. They both stared at each other for a while before Kaneki broke the silence. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yea, pretty much." She said coldly not forgetting what happened. He chuckled and walked to her slowly. "Well… that's good at least." Touka suddenly realized how slurred his words were. "Kaneki?" She asked. He looked up at her and fell down. Touka's eyes widened and went to catch him. She grunted as she half carried him to the cot.

He looked at her and began unbuttoning his shirt. Touka's face reddened and she stared at him. "Kaneki!" she said and walked back. He stared at her and motioned her to come. "a little help?" he asked and Touka slowly walked to him. She could tell he was tired. She took his shirt and unbuttoned the rest and took it off. She gasped as she saw his purplish skin. His front and back was covered with weird bruises that seem to dig into his skin. "W-what happened?" She asked in shock. He closed his eyes. "The CCG attacked me and shot me with a toxic bullet. It gives off tiny needles that suck away my blood." Touka looked at him, her eyes mortified. "WHAT?" She shouted. "Wait, so what will it do?" she asked suddenly feeling worried. "Not sure, it keeps sucking away the blood, I think it's trying to slowly dehydrate me." He said snorting. "ITS NOT FUNNY!" She yelled at him and glared dangerously. He smiled at her and winced.

Touka looked at him. The bruises were getting worse and Kaneki needed attention. She didn't know what to do and suddenly got an idea. "Don't move." She said and she walked to the end of the room. Touka hesitated before taking a deep breath and her teeth sank into to her wrist. She tasted the fresh blood and walked over to Kaneki. His eyes widened in shock. "Touka Kirishima!" he yelled and turned his head away. "Yeah, yeah, Kaneki Ken." She rolled her eyes and turned his head. " You need the blood." She said seriously. "I won't hurt you Touka." He said. "Kaneki." Touka said trying to stay calm. "You. Will." She said through her teeth and hovered her hand over his mouth. Kaneki's throat felt dry. He did feel thirsty but he shook that thought away. "no." He stated and looked away. Touka yelled, frustrated and she went on the bed and sat on his stomach. He twitched his brow as he looked at her. "What are you doing Touka?" He questioned. She didn't reply and forced her wrist into his mouth. His eyes turned red and he looked at her in shock. He couldn't hold back and closed his eyes before he began sucking the her wrist. Her blood tasted so sweet he couldn't believe it. And before he knew it he was biting her. Touka looked at him and didn't say a word. She felt the weird pain but it became numb.

Kaneki gasped as he pushed her hand away. He felt so much better but became overwhelmed with guilt. He drank Touka's blood! It was hard to believe but he felt stronger and suddenly realized Touka was still on top of him. " What happened?" she asked. Kaneki chuckled. "Touka, you didn't actually think I would eat you did you?" She said nothing before Kaneki grabbed her head and forced her into an embrace. " Kaneki!" she struggled to get up. " Touka, you did know how dangerous that was right?" he asked as he looked at her. She was still in her bra and her hair was all messed up. For a second she actually looked.. sexy. He quickly shook that thought away. How could he ever think that of Touka? He laughed at himself.

 **So...** i **hoped you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for the awkward ending, that seems to be my talents. I've been having a lot of school work lately but** i **promise to have another update soon!**

 **PS. As an author of an awkward ending, me want some reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo.. People of da world.. Yup I got another update! For this chapter Touka's gonna find Uta and ask him for advice. Now just to be clear I'm like the world's biggest Touken fan and I totally luv them together so don't go around wondering if they** are meant **to be cause they are fucking meant to be even thought its just my imaginations...**

Touka looked at him in disbelief. Did he just hug her? She shook that thought away and look at his stomach. The bruises were all over him, his stomach, abs, muscles, almost covering him which annoyed Touka. Even though they were healing slightly after he drank her blood he still wasn't in good shape. He needed help, but she didn't know how. She thought for a minute and she got it. Uta! Of course, he must know all about wounds and stuff but most importantly he was the only one who wouldn't go all psycho over Kaneki. Yes. Uta. I'll just visit him at night and he'll know what to do. Touka smiled at herself obviously satisfied.

"Touka?" Kaneki asked, what was she smiling about? "What, oh Kaneki, yeah I'm fine, don't worry just get your rest." She said. Kaneki smiled painfully. He knew what she was going to do, leave him and go back to Anteiku. It would be the right thing to do of course. "It's alright Touka, you can go." He said calmly. She frowned. Go? What did he mean. Did he already know she was going to get Uta? "Oh, well okay, you go get some rest alright, I'll be right back." She said. Kaneki laughed. Back? Please if she wanted to leave she didn't have to lie.

Touka headed for the door before realizing she was underdressed. She awkwardly walked back and went to Kaneki. "Errr, Kaneki, just wondering." She let out a breath. "Umm. Can I borrow your shirt?" she asked as she felt the blood rising. Kaneki looked at her in surprise and laughed. He pointed at the chair behind her where a button up shirt laid. Touka walked over and grabbed it. She suddenly discovered that the room was just an abandoned home, so there weren't any other rooms. She awkwardly walked to the other end of the room where she began putting on his shirt. Kaneki looked at her. She was pretty he thought and quickly turned his head away. The shirt was rather big on her she realized in surprise. But it worked and she headed out the door.

Touka walked into the small street and opened the wooden door. The room, covered with masks of all sorts hanging over walls. "Uta?" Touka called. "Uta, quit hiding its an emergency!" shouted Touka as a shadow walked to her. "Boo." He said and jumped down. "Yea, I'm terrified, now quit goofing around." She said.

"Touka! Didn't see you in a while!" said Uta.

"Yeah well I'm good but there's a whole new problem." So Touka told Uta about Kaneki and his wounds. "Hmm, a toxic bullet, you don't see that often you know," Uta said. Touka rolled her eyes, of course, you don't see a toxic bullet shot into you often! "So what should I do?" she asked exasperated. She didn't know how to help Kaneki but she knew it was her fault it happened. If he never helped her maybe the CCG wouldn't have found him so quickly. "Touka? Tooooouka!" Shouted Uta. "Oh, what?" Uta frowned, she's been off lately.

"Well, if I am correct, the bullet was probably filled with C748." Said Uta.

"What the hell is C748?" asked Touka.

"If you let me finish, you'd probably know." Said Uta calmly. Touka grumbled but didn't talk.

"C748 is a newly created drug that has been pretty rare. What it does is take its poison and slowly spread it around the victim's body entering its blood vessels and taking away the blood. And eventually the goal is to reach the victims kagune so it can destroy it and kill the victim." Stated Uta. Touka looked at him her eyes horrified.

"What the hell! Kill him?" She screamed. Uta looked at her and nodded.

"There isn't a lot of ways to get rid of the drug for ghouls, but there is a way," Uta said.

"What, what is it?" asked Touka. Uta sighed and looked at Touka. She gave an apologetic look.

"As I was saying, since the ghoul's body operates differently from a human's, the bullet is probably already inside his body so we can't exactly have an operation and remove the bullet, so the only way we can cure it is if the poison is taken out of the system. In other words, Touka, the only way you can prevent Kaneki from dying is to suck out the poison from his system." Uta told Touka.

"But won't I catch the drug too?" questioned Touka. Uta thought for a minute.

"No, not exactly because the drug has spread around Kaneki's body and not yours so it won't attack you, wait, before you make another statement, the drug is designed to only attack 1 victim so the drug will know how to identify the different blood from the victim, so if another ghoul was likely to take the drug away, the body would fight against it, so it technically won't do you any harm." Finished Uta.

Touka walked around the ally and thought through what Uta had said. She has to suck out all the poison out of Kaneki. That's going to be a pretty impossible task if Kaneki knew what she was going to do. Touka thought for a while. _I'm basically putting both Kaneki and my life into jeopardy!_ Who cares, I'll risk it, just for my sake. And Touka headed back.

She silently opened the door and saw Kaneki quietly sleeping. She quietly walked to him and he opened his eyes. Touka jumped. "Touka!" Kaneki shouted.

"Ah, well I'm back." She said awkwardly.

"Where did you go?" He asked. Touka came back?

"Oh, you know, a walk." Lied Touka. Kaneki didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and lied down. Touka finally realized how pale he was, little drops of sweat was dripping down his forehead. "Kaneki, are you alright." Asked Touka, worried. He didn't reply. "KANEKI!" Touka shouted and ran to him. TO BE CONTINUED…

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **So again, what an awkward yet cliff-hanging update! I seem to be awesome at that. Well.. that's all I got and I'm gonna update soon enough. Now.. as every author has said, I WANT REVIEWS! *RAGE FACE... Dramatic I know, but seriously...MUHAHAHAHAHAHHA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo ppl of da world... so.. this is my new updated chapter 4, i hope u like it. This was a very emotional scene when touka and Kaneki were talking so really understand it. i hope u guys like it. Luv Ya**

 **OH BTW I FRIKIN FORGOT THIS... (I DONT OWN TG OR ANY PART OF IT CAUSE IF I DID I DEFINETLY WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLING AND AND MAKING A SEQUEL BUT SINCE I'M NOT AND HEY WOULD'NT IT BE IRONIC IF THE AUTHOR WAS FORCED TO WRITE THIS BUT WHO CARES.. IM WEIRD... SO LONG PALS)**

She shouted his name over and over. He didn't reply. _Damn it! What should I do now!_ She looked around and saw a wet towel covered in blood. She quickly took off his shirt and discovered the bruises were getting worse. He. Was. Dying. That was the only line that came into Touka's mind. She quickly sat him up and took a breath before her teeth sank into his neck. She silently tasted his blood and her eyebrows furrowed. It was like.. human food. The foulest and disgusting taste she ever felt. She felt an urge to move away but kept taking away the poison.

Kaneki's eyes flew open becoming black and red. A natural occurrence when a ghoul was attacked. He felt something taking away his blood but he couldn't see clearly. His vision became dull as he felt himself getting dizzy, he released his kagune and the let the centipede stab it's "enemy". Touka felt an overwhelming pain through her stomach as she fell down on the floor. She gasped as she opened her eyes to see Kaneki, fully armed and red eyes. She finally tasted the drug and began gagging. "Touka?" Kaneki asked and he quickly got down to help her. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind off the taste. The wound in her stomach began to heal but she still wasn't feeling feeling right. Kaneki carried her onto the bed as Touka caught her breathe. His kagune faded and his eyes were now replaced with a look of concern. "Touka, are you all right?" he asked. Touka's breath was uneven as she nodded. Her head felt dizzy as she closed her eyes.

"what did you do?" Kaneki questioned.

"Nothing, just helped you." She laughed. Kaneki lowered his eyes, he looked at the wound just below his neck that Touka bit on, he felt like a huge weight was lifted out of him. "You took the drug out?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded and took a deep breath before she stood up again. "Uta suggested it you know, if anything, thank him instead." She said expressionlessly. The 2 sat in silence for a while before Touka spoke again. "So.. I guess I'll leave you know. since you're alright and all." She sat up awkwardly. "Touka-chan." Kaneki said suddenly. Touka looked up, startled. "do you know why I left? Why I would leave all I had behind me?" She didn't say anything. "I wanted to become strong… I wanted to… protect you and everyone. Did you know how useless I felt when I was weak back then?" He said quietly. Touka suddenly looked at him. "Kaneki Ken, no one cared whether if you were strong, or weak, if you needed support or not, all of us treated you as a member of the café, we kept you in!" Touka felt her voice rising as she thought of all the things he did. "How did you think I felt when you walked away that night? Protect me?" She shouted all of a sudden. She felt the anger rising inside of her, the feeling she kept inside her all this time.

"Touka.. the only reason I left was because I wanted to protect you and everyone else.. that is all I want to do." He said calmly.

"Well that's not what really happened! All I knew was that you were joining with my pathetic little brother trying to tear this world apart. I wanted to hide myself away from everything.. all there is in this messed up world. Everything.. its all wrong!" She screamed and collapsed on to the floor. "All I want to do is to be with the people I love.. I just want to live." She whispered quietly. Kaneki stared at her. She wasn't the Touka he knew before. Something….. changed.

"I used to imagine I lived in a world.. a world full of happiness. Where I could be with Ayato forever, where I would be happy." She began. "You know, when you came, you changed my perspective of many things, you showed me how to love someone… and now you're the one being heartless." She said silently.

"Touka, you would never know what really happened with Jason.. it felt like my world collapsed.. I saw my mother, dying, I saw _myself_ dying, as he tried to keep me sane, he tried to torture me while keeping me alive. The feeling of nearly dying, but unable to.. it was like my mind was being destroyed.. along with all the happiness in _my_ world. That's when I realized something… something my mother told me, its better to be hurt then to hurt others I realized that was wrong. Sometimes there are people or things that must go for other things to happen." He said as he tried to reason with her. For once, there was no more kindness in his eyes, it was just coldness, and hate. Touka looked up at him with tears.

"I thought you came back, but I guess I was wrong. You heartless piece of shit" She said in disgust as she stood up and ran to the door. Kaneki heard the door close behind him before he walked to his bed as he closed his eyes. _Touka, I'm not heartless, I never was.. I just learned to use my heart, less._

 **I know i know.. it was such an emotional part. Now i just received a review asking for a lemon.. I'd say that perhaps there would be one in the later chapters but for now i can't assure you i can add one but i promise fluff and lemon will come up. but just to get thing clear, I'm not exactly the lemon expert so DO NOT JUDGE IF I EVER DID ONE... and now as you guys prob all know of the cheesy ending. ME WANT REVIEWS...**


	5. Chapter 5

Touka stormed out of the house and ran to the streets. She cursed Kaneki and yelled in frustration. She wanted to go back and tell him that she didn't mean it, but she knew she couldn't. She didn't want to go back to Anteiku, but there wasn't anywhere else, Uta! That's it. And she headed over to his shop. What she didn't realize was another threat, lurking in the shadows, looking at her. _And it just gets more interesting._

Kaneki regretted what he had said to Touka. Of course he did. He yelled and looked at himself in the mirror. Why do I always ruin everything? He walked out the building and soon noticed a figure behind him. He turned around. Nothing. "Come out!" he yelled. The figure stepped into the light. Kaneki's eyes widened. "Hello Kaneki kun" the man said. Kaneki stared at him. "Who are you!" he questioned. "My name's Eiji sann." He smiled sadly. Kaneki began to notice his characteristics. Snowy white hair, grey eyes, sad smiles. He resembled Kaneki a lot. "Eiji?" he said. The man walked around. "You've grown a lot." He said quietly. "I've heard you liked the books I had." He said. Kaneki stepped back. "Wh-ho are you!" he yelled. "Kaneki Ken, my child, I've missed you a lot."

 **Okay Okay, I'm damned sorry for being a bitch and not uploading... you see, i am a classic procrastinater and well.. i was working on other things. I'm so so so so so sorry for this short chapter, but i promise I'll begin uploading again. So i realized that an important part of Kaneki's personality was built around his father. So i thought that maybe the reason Kaneki is like this is because he never had a father! but he did...(wink wink) But still im so sorry about not updating but pls gimme some reviews (awkward ending warning) baiiii**


	6. Chapter 6

Kaneki looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm sorry, but my dads dead." He said coldly and began to walk away. "You didn't think your hair turned white for no reason right?" he called. Kaneki stopped. "It wasn't the Marie Antoinette syndrome (it happened to the queen where when one person experiences intense pain, parts of the body hair will turn white) it was the genes!" he yelled.

"I don't know any dad like you." He said.

"Kaneki, I left for reasons that I just can't tell you right now. But believe me, I'm sorry for leaving you and mom."

"SHUT UP!" Kaneki growled. "I don't know any dad like you, and I won't admit that you are one, anyone who leaves or betrays me is an enemy." His eyes grew dark and he slowly walked away. Eiji looked as Kaneki left. He sighed. This was harder than what he thought.

 **Peeps, im damned sorry again for the short chapter, but this is just for the effect of the story later. BUT ill update soonnnnnn**

so long


	7. Chapter 7

Touka knocked on the door, a large figure came and smiled at her. She cringed as Uta gave his perfect grin. "What up." He said, his voice slurred as always.

"Its just, I want to stay here for a while, there isn't anywhere else I can go." She said walking into the shop.

"… If that's what you want." The mask maker replied closing the doors. There was a long silence between them.

"Uta, do you think that being a ghoul is wrong?" The raven asked.

"It depends; you can't really stop being a ghoul can you."

"But if its not our fault why do people keep blaming us."

"Because they don't understand, humans _can_ be really selfish."

"Kaneki….never really understood why we're like this right, why we have to hide."

"I believe he did, once…but then he just came to the realization that ghouls won't ever be accepted into society, so why not destroy the things that outlaw us."

"….that's just…sick." Touka muttered.

"Well, the only reason he does it is to protect you know." The dark haired ghoul said, walking up to one of the walls with all the masks.

"He tries to hide all his fear, all his worry, and replace it with hate, hate and anguish. So we'll never know what's really under that mask he wears."

"You know he's changed right."

"Kaneki never changed, he just found a new perspective to look at the world."

"A pathetic one!" Touka said rising her voice.

"You never know what he went through Touka. And since its done, it can't be undone."

"I don't want to lose him, again." She whispered looking up at Uta. His expression changed for a moment, but too quick for the raven to notice. He jumped down from the table and walked to her. Uta pushed the purple locks from her face and cupped her cheek.

"Then keep him." He said, walking off to an unfinished mask. Touka stood there, still registering everything Uta said. _Keep him, don't let him go again_. Those words rang in her head. She lost him once, she won't lose him again, no matter what it takes.

Time skip~~~~ Ladilalalalalalala

Kaneki's head was up in cloud nine. He didn't understand what just happened. A random man, who had just claimed he was his _father._ The figure that never appeared in Kaneki's childhood, was alive. He didn't know if he was happy or just winded by the fact that he had a family, but he was just confused. My dad's alive, and he knows about me being a ghoul. He thought as he walked through the busy streets. But he's dead. Kaneki looked up at the now darkening sky, my past is dead.

 **Okay… so… I'm rly sorry for not updating for such a long time, I was just having a really giagantanormous writers block and I kept pushing everything back. Sorry…. But I just wanna say, thanks to everyone who still actually read this story ha-ha, and I think its just getting more and more dramatic. I originally wanted this to be just a sadistic one shot for touken, then a whole lotta shit happened and now its just going to be a really dramatic thing. So I think that his father was a really important figure that was sort of like lost in his childhood, and now he's back and Kaneki is just really confused with everything. AND whether he loves Touka or not, but just so you know, after I began reading more fanfiction and going on Pinterest a lot, I'm beginning to notice that there is no specific ship for Kaneki (poor kid) So now I'm having a rly hard time choosing between Kaneki x Uta, Kaneki x Hide, Kaneki x Ayato, Kaneki x Touka, or….Kaneki x Tsukiyama (don't kill me) so ya, help me out if u want. So…until next time.**


End file.
